


Arrival of the Clones

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence One [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura/Keith/Shiro & Lance/Pidge are among the clones, Blink and you'll miss it infatuation of Curtis with the younger clone of Shiro, F/M, M/M, Other, angst about meeting clones, clones of some canon characters present, discussion of clone relationships to originals and their families, screwed up dynamics in Adam's family related to the clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The clones and their children arrive on Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Arrival of the Clones  
Part One of Five

She was grateful that the children were sleeping because she knew once they reached Earth in a few hours they would probably be over whelmed. Their children had only seen them for the first years of their life and even after being exposed to Vrek and Ryou she doubted the kids would really understand how crowded a normal planet would be. She glanced over at Pidge and Lance who were in the small ship’s lounge with her and wished Keith and Shiro were here as well.

“Only a few hours left,” Pidge said placing her hand on her her pregnant belly as she leaned back against Lance. “I wonder how bad this is going to be.” She could understand Pidge’s fear they had known all along that they were clones but the idea of running into the originals had always seemed like a distant improbability.

“I just hope our families are open to the idea of getting to know our kids,” Lance said after a moment. “I mean it’ll be a lot easier for our kids to adjust to Earth if they have family outside of us.” She had to agree with Lance on that topic since Coran and Shay would have human relatives on Earth it would be best if they could have a relationship with them. Alfor and Avok on the other hand would have far fewer relatives and given how Galra viewed clones it was likely that Avok was not going to be accepted by any galra relatives he might have.

There were potential problems with the Altean colonist they’d been told about as well since Atleans traditionally were only slightly more tolerant of clones than Galra. The only real difference was that while Alteans didn’t like clones they didn’t judge any offspring of clones as harshly. Though she wasn’t sure that was any better. The humans of course were the wild card since she knew from the others that humanity hadn’t yet had to deal with advanced cloning yet.

Keith entered the room then looking tired and settled down near her. “How much longer till we get there?” He asked and Pidge quickly rattled off how long it should take them to arrive. “That fast I was hoping it would take a bit longer.”

“Where’s Shiro?” Lance asked after a moment and Keith glanced toward the bunk room where the six kids are sleeping. She had a pretty good idea of why Shiro wasn’t out there with them but she’d let Keith answer.

“Watching the kids sleep so he doesn’t have to chance running into our two pilots,” Kieth said with a yawn. “He’s really creeped out seeing the guy he remembers as his ex involved with a younger clone of himself.” She supposed she could understand that reaction. “The fact the original Shiro is now a Galra hybrid thanks to the Black lion is also bugging him a bit.”

“That was certainly surprising to learn,” Pidge said after a moment. “I mean I know Vrek gave us a run down but it is still weird seeing a Galra who looks so much like Shiro.” The fact that was the original Shiro just made it stranger. “I wonder how it got him looking so much like the original.”

“The lions are capable of incredible things,” she said hoping to change the subject. “I just know it might be difficult to explain to our children when they see him.” She thought the kids especially Coran and Shay understood the clone thing but seeing a Shiro who was a Galra might be weird to them.

“I’m less worried about how our kids will react to them and more about how they’ll react to our kids,” Pidge said after a moment. “When I was the other Pidge’s age I never wanted kids and now I’ve got two and one more on the way.” She looked worried, “I’m worried that my younger self will be incredibly judgemental about things I was kind of a pain back then.”

“yes you were,” Keith said casually. “But frankly what the folks we are cloned from think about our choices aren’t that important.” He looked around, “worse comes to worse it’s a big universe and there are plenty of places we can make a life for ourselves.” She agreed with Keith and she could tell most of the others did too even though they looked a bit uncomfortable with his stating it so bluntly.

Still she hoped it wouldn't be necessary for her children’s sake at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrival of the clones  
Part two of Five

“So just another hour or so to go before you meet your grand kids sorta,” Lance said to his parents who had just arrived. He saw Pidge glance over at him looking extremely uncomfortable. “I mean what exactly do you consider clones and their offspring.”

“If you want to be strictly technical the clones would be considered offspring of the original so the other Lance is your son who married Pidge’s daughter,” Coran said rather loudly from where he was serving drinks. “Though culturally it is far more common to think of the clone as a twin sibling as that is how most species that encounter this situation tend to deal with it.”

“The sibling option is still creepy,” Pidge said speaking up finaly. “I mean this isn’t like me and Matt this is me and someone who was completely identical to me at one point before living a completely different life.” She looked straight at Lance then, “and she made choices that I don’t think I’d ever make.” She looked over at him then, “how did you deal with it Shiro since you’ve already gone through this?”

He wished she hadn’t asked sure he had experience with Ryou and the younger clone but it wasn’t like he was an expert. “I guess you ignore the weirdness and simply try to get to know them,” he said after a moment. “I mean at the end of the day I’m comfortable calling Ryou my brother, though I’m no where near as comfortable with the other one.” He decided to simplify it as much as he could, “Just do your best to ignore the clone thing and take them as people and decide how much you want them in your life from that.”

“That’s alright for you and your fellow Paladins,” Colleen Holt said speaking up. “But for us parents, it’s like getting surprise children and grand children in one go.” She was looking at Lance and Hunk’s parents who both looked apprehensive. “I mean I wasn’t expecting to be a grandmother for quiet a few more years.” 

“Even more than that,” Lance’s mother said speaking up. “The clones are total strangers to us but to them we are their parents so there is an extra burden to be welcoming.” He saw Hunk’s parents nodded in response. 

“What’s everyone talking about,” Keith asked walking up then with Allura and his mother. He was glad Keith was there but Krolia looked extremely uncomfortable. He focused on her as the conversation was repeated to the three of them. 

He was surprised when she spoke up after being informed of what was going on, “I myself am torn on the matter.” He saw everyone was staring at her. “Galra culture is not very fond of clones viewing them as inferior products but meeting these clones is not much different than meeting my actual son for the first time.” Krolia was staring at Keith. “I knew he existed and I loved the idea of him but I did not really know him.“ She looked thoughtful then, “And now there is another Keith one my culture tells me is just a copy but how is he really any different, I know he exist and will meet him as an adult just as I did with my natural born son.” She was being oddly talkative. “And there is a child to consider, a continuation of our bloodline that I never expected to exist.”

“There is something else to consider,” Allura said speaking up. “These may not be the only clones out there and how we choose to deal with these will set the tone.” He could tell no one had even been considering that and looking around the room he saw that most of the people there looked extremely uncomfortable at the thought of repeating this experience an unknown additonal amount of times. “As to myself I have decided to welcome any family I can get no matter how odd the circumstances of their birth.” She looked sad and he knew she had to be thinking about Altea and how everyone she’d known and loved except Coran had died thousands of years ago while she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrival of the clones  
Part Three of Five

He glanced Shiro who was holding Avok while Allura held Alfor’s hand. Coran and Shay were both old enough not to need to be held but he was glad they were sticking close at the moment. He glanced and Lance and Pidge who were attempting to keep a handle on Veronica who was bouncing around excitedly about meeting more people.

The door opened then and Veronica was out it like a shot with poor Lance scooping up Mathew and chasing after her. He watched the heavily pregnant Pidge lumber out after him so he glanced at Shiro and Allura who nodded and then their group headed out a slower pace. 

He relaxed a little when he got outside it was easy to tell that Veronica’s enthusiasm had helped to break the ice somewhat. She was running from group to group talking a mile a minute at them. She had definitely inherited her father’s mouth. He took a moment to compare their Lance to the original it was strange to see how much like his father he was staring to look. It would be even more pronounced if their Lance ever put on more weight.

Of course with the exception of Allura and himself all of them had changed a great deal over the last sixteen years. Shiro’s hair was nearly totally white and he’d needed glasses for a while too long to do anything with correct technologies so Vrek that weird Galra had fixed him a pair. That caused him to glance over at the original Shiro who was now a hybrid. It was odd to see a version of Shiro who looked so Galra the holograms didn’t really do it justice. “Take Alfor for a moment Keith,” Allura said from beside him handing him over.

He watched as she walked over and took Shay’s hand and then guided her toward Hunk and his family who were keeping their distance. He glanced around for Coran and saw him standing with Lance and Pidge as they were talking to both their families. He turned back to watching Allura handling the introduction of Shay to her human realitives. He relaxed slightly as it seemed to be going well at least there was no yelling. 

He glanced at Shiro and gave him a weak smile neither of them had anyone to meet since neither one of them had any surviving family members. “Excuse me Keith,” a voice said and he turned to see a Galra woman he didn’t recognise. His confusion must have shown on his face as she stepped back, “You do not know me?”

“Should I?” He asked and saw the original Keith and Shiro had walked over with her. He watched as the three of them exchanged glances and it made hi nervous. He was about to ask again when someone finally spoke.

“This is Krolia,” the original Keith said giving him an odd look. “She’s our mother.” He stared at the Galra room in shock and then glanced over at Shiro who seemed to share his disbelief. So he had a mother someone he hadn’t even wondered about. He’d known she had to at least be part Galra but he’d never assumed she’d actually be Galra.

“Well this is an unexpected complication,” his mother Krolia said after a moment. “Later we will need to talk but for now let us join the others.” He found himself just nodding in response. He had no idea how to deal with the fact he had a mother. He saw his Allura and the others had turned to watch. He could see them asking the others who the Galra woman was and their faces as they were told.


	4. Chapter 4

Arrival of the Clones  
Part four of Five

He wondered how the meeting of those other clones with the originals and their families was going. He hoped it was going better than his meeting with Garrison officials. After they’d dropped off the other clones he and Adam and reported to the Garrison for debriefing. They’d promptly asked him a few perfunctory questions and then sent him to wait in another room. It was clear they didn’t care at all what he had to say.

It was easy to forget out in space that other than Adam everyone saw him as just another clone. Of course now that they were back on Earth it was probably going to take a while for folks to get comfortable about him. He privately wished that they could have stayed out in space longer instead of volunteering to give the other clones a ride to Earth. 

The door opened then and a handsome young man entered. He looked like a fresh graduate based on how unworn his uniform looked. “Sorry, I’m late I’m supposed to give you this,” he said handing over a tablet. “The Garrison wants you to fill it out so they can fast track your commission.”

“Comission?” He looked at the papers and it was clearly a modified Garrison application designed to find out what he remembered. “No one told me anything about a commission?” Maybe he was wrong maybe the Garrison did think he was more than just a clone.

“Damn am I early, they told me you’d know about the special commission General Wade arranged,” the young man said nervously. He then shrugged, “Anyway still fill out the forms so even if this is my screw up I can at least turn them in.” He looked down. “Normally I don’t handle this I’m in communications but they are short staffed at the moment.”

“Relax I’m sure the people who shuffled me off to this room were supposed to mention it,” he said and then extend his hand. “I’m Takeshi, and you are?” He could tell the guy was nervous probably because of the clone thing.

“I’m Curtis,” He said after a moment. “I’m really pleased to meet you.” He could tell the guy meant it so he maybe he was just nervous about possibly screwing up. “Anyway I’ll let you get to work on those forms.”

Filling out the forms was relatively easy it was just asking what he remembered and basically seemed to be designed to start him at the rank he’d have been if he was the real Takeshi Shirogane showing up late. He felt a bit guilty at the thought of taking it since he knew they hadn’t been as welcoming to the original.

He noticed as he was filling in the forms that Curtis kept stealing glances at him and it was pretty obvious what kind of glances they were. He was flattered but he was with Adam so he hoped the guy wouldn’t ask him out.

Once he was finished he was about to hand them over to Curtis when the door opened and Adam’s father walked in. “Hold it a moment,” He said looking at him clearly telling him to stop what he was doing. “You can go I’ll turn in the forms when he finishes ,I need to talk to him alone now.” He said turning to Curtis who saluted and left the room in a hurry. “We need to discuss the situation.”

He got the impression from the way the general was looking at him that this was not going to be a very happy talk. Wade had always disliked the original him so he wasn’t surprised it seemed that it also applied to him. “Yes, general.”

“I would prefer to simply send you on your way but my son foolishly seems to want to keep you around as a replacement for a dead man.” The general fixed him with a cold stare, “and I’m reasonably sure if I pushed he’d simply take off back into space with you so instead I’m going to give you a chance at a career and a real life on this planet.” He fixed him a dark look, “But there is a condition, you are not to tell Adam about this conversation and you will be assigned to a different base than Adam.” He looked grim then, “I won’t ask you to stop seeing him since I know that’s pointless but you won’t help him indulge this sick game.”

He deleted the information he’d entered and stood up and shoved the pad into the general’s chest. “Then sir you can take this offer and shove it up your ass.” He saw the general’s eyes widen. “I’m not keeping any secrets from Adam about this conversation and I’m not going anywhere.” He was not about to let Adam’s father come between them.

“You just made a big mistake,” General Wade said turning and leaving the room. He should have known this would happen but at least he knew it wasn’t just the clone thing. General Wade had never thought the original was good enough for Adam either.


	5. Chapter 5

Arrival of the Clones  
Part Five of Five

She entered the control area of the Castle to see her clone standing at the console looking at the photo’s Coran took during today’s meeting. “I apologize for using the console without asking but I wanted to save copies of these images as soon as possible.” The other Allura said looking at the images. “It amazes me how despite having my hair and marks how much my children look like their fathers.”

She looked up at the images of the four white haired children on the screen. “Indeed they do,” she said noting that each of them was the image of their fathers. Even the smallest todler Avok was already showing signs of how he’d favor Keith. “You do not have to apologize this Castle is as much your home as mine.”

“No it isn’t but it is nice of you to say that,” the other Allura said shaking her head. “I am glad things went so well today and I am grateful beyond measure that my children will be able to know their relatives but this is not our home.” The other Allura sighed then, “I wish we could stay but too much would have to change so it is better we find a home of our own out among the stars.”

“What would have to change if you stayed?” She asked curious what the other version of her meant. It would be an adjustment but they could get used to seeing each other regularly and it would be nice in some ways.

“Among other things our names, it would be confusing if I kept calling my Keith and Shiro by those names,” The other Allura said and then smiled sadly. “And while I know it was your name first I do not want to be anyone but Allura.” 

“I can understand that,” she said and she could they shared the same memories to a point after all. “Plus, here we would only be the clones but out there we would be seen as just other individuals and I think that is for the best.” She had to nod her head in agreement. 

“I can understand that but none of that means we cannot consider each other family and at least stay in touch,” she said dreading the idea of her and Coran being alone again with no one who really understood the loss of Altea. 

“Yes, we can stay in touch and if there is ever a new Altea I definitely want my children to experience it.” She seemed thoughtful. “I would like for them to meet the Altean colonist but I am not sure they will be as accepting as you have been.”

“I have no idea how they will react,” she said honestly. “In many ways they are as alien to us as we are to the humans having existed as refugee culture for ten thousand years.” She thought about it more, “if any good can come of that fact then I hope at least some of the old prejudices have died.”

The other Allura only nodded and went back to staring at the images Coran had taken. “Do you mind if I ask you a question?” Her tone was quiet and gave the impression that she was nervous. She nodded when the other Altean looked at her. “I know from conversation that your Keith and Shiro are together but I have heard no mention of you being with anyone may I ask why?” She noticed the other Allura was staring at one of the images of Hunk. 

“There was an incident that showed me all the ways my life could go,” she said after a moment. “I saw many lives with many of the different paladins both wonderful and tragic and it has made it impossible to be with any of them.” She looked at Hunk, “I know how much you have to miss him because I have seen how happy we could have been but I cannot be with any of them after that.”

“I can understand that and you are correct I miss him a great deal,” she looked sad then. “Still life goes on and I have a few human decades left so I will live my life to the fullest and I hope you will do the same finding your own happiness.”

She found herself nodding in agreement even as she was curious what the future held for all of them.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
